Protecting Me
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After being tortured by Kadaj and his gang, Tseng does everything he can to get Elena out of the Northern Cavern before being found by Vincent. rated for kisses and blood. Tseng POV. Based off the song by Aly and AJ.


Protecting Me

Couple: Tselena

Perspective: Tseng's

Event: Northern Crater

Summary: After being tortured by Kadaj and his group, Tseng tries to carry Elena out of the cavern despite being nearly dead but Vincent comes in time to save them both.

I had to get her out of the cave or else she wouldn't make it. I already lost Aerith, someone I truly loved, and I refused to let someone I loved die again. My will for life faded and instead was replaced with that of Elena's. Looking at Elena now I could hardly recognize her as the pretty blond young woman I worked with. Her pretty face was marked with blood and wounds scattered across her milky skin. Her short blond locks were dyed with our blood because of what that monster did to us. Due to the torture inflicted on us, Elena's Turk uniform, like my own, was in tatters.

Her white undershirt was ripped here and there, revealing her brassiere and small body. Instead of acting on hormones like most men (mostly because I was in much too much pain to act like that), I did all I could to carry her out but it was difficult. Not because she was heavy but because my vision started blurring and my head began to throb. Well, no shit because I was shot in the head about two or three times but I had my Full Restore Materia to keep me alive somewhat. The cavern seemed never ending because there were so many nooks and crannies in it that I never seen before. Right now I was too tired and injured to wonder if I was going in circles but I couldn't and wouldn't abandon Elena and leave her to die.

With as much strength as I mustered, I walked over the rough terrain with an aching head but I looked down to the unconscious Elena and my stone heart almost broke. She looked so pitiful and weak that I just wanted to cry for her but I always kept a strong face for her and my own valor. When I felt her slipping from my grip, I repositioned my hold on her by placing my arm around her waist and holding her tightly. She must have sensed my care because her head loosely rolled onto my battered shoulder and it seemed she placed her trust entirely on me.

It seemed the road to freedom took a turn because I sensed that we were close to the exit of the cave but my strength quickly sapped because my body was finally succumbing to the wounds I received. Maybe it was my vision but I saw a flash of red in the cave and a gravelly, low voice at my ear.

"Tseng," I recognized that voice as Vincent's, "is Elena all right? You need to stop walking; you're at your limit." I felt his clawed arm grab both myself and Elena by the waists and pulled us away with him.

No matter our past differences, I knew we were safe with Vincent.

…

My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a start, ignoring the stab of pain in my ribs. I wildly looked around for Elena and relaxed when I saw her in an opposite bed, dozing peacefully. Instead of wearing her Turk uniform, she wore a cotton white nightie that Vincent must have provided for her. I looked down and saw myself in a white shirt and blue sleep pants, feeling a flood of gratitude in my heart. It seemed Vincent overlooked our past transgressions and provided care for us. For that I was eternally thankful to him, especially for saving Elena.

"Already awake?" asked the immortal man who saved us. "I didn't expect you to wake up so early but since you're a Turk I can assume that you have enough stamina to keep you on your feet." He seemed to sense my trepidation for Elena because he added, "Don't worry about Elena. Her wounds weren't as serious as yours. Care to explain what happened in that cave?"

As carefully and patiently as I could, I relayed the mission and orders we got to secure Jenova's head (which we did) but got caught by Kadaj and his two comrades. I didn't remember that much because I kept passing out due to the injuries I sustained from the torture they applied on us. For once, I was happy that I didn't remember this because it was probably like going to hell and back again. After the tale, I told him about how Kadaj and his "brothers" were made and what purpose they had on Gaia—the same story Rufus told me before Elena and I set off on our mission.

Vincent nodded and walked towards the door of the room to leave us be. "I should find Cloud and discuss this with him but for now you and Elena should rest. You two have been through quite an ordeal, one that won't fade away easily, so be extremely cautious." With that, he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

As soon as I figured out he was gone, I stood from my bed weakly and knelt down next to Elena to speak to her. The guilt I felt existed just as it did when Aerith died so I had to set things right with Elena.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," I whispered to the dozing woman. "I never meant to put you in harm's way. If I knew we were going to be ambushed, I would have prevented you from coming with me. I hope you can forgive me." In a desperate, bold fashion I rested my bandaged forehead against hers and closed my eyes, waiting.

The soft touch of her hand made me tense up but I didn't pull away as she gave me a light yet passionate kiss on the lips. In retaliation, I pressed back, cradling her little form in my arms, cherishing the way she felt against me. For a second, the world faded and I was trapped by the sweet aroma of her hair and the gentle feel of her lithe body. My eyes fell closed as we kissed and somehow I made it into the bed with her but we didn't go any further because we were both still too injured to engage in…strenuous activities.

"We're alive," she whispered in a frail yet loving tone as she looked at me with those chocolate colored eyes.

"We are," I agreed. _For now,_ I mentally added to myself. "I love you, Elena, and I hope you'll forgive me for getting you in that situation."

"No," she whispered, pressing her fingertips to my jawbone. "I wanted to go on that mission with you. I love you, Tseng. I have from the first day I met you." A pretty scarlet flush suffused her skin but it made her look twice as pretty.

A weary, genuine smile formed on my face as we laid back and fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. Who knew an incident such as being attacked would get two people together but I was half glad it did. Elena was an angel sent to absolve my sins and I was grateful for it. She made me forget my guilt and I knew that feeling I had for her would never fade away.

_Whenever, wherever baby,_

_ You'll protect me,_

_ No matter what. _

_ Hold me tight,_

_ With all your might,_

_ And you'll never let me go…"_

_ Song sung by Aly and AJ_

_**A/N: I couldn't help doing a little oneshot of Tseng and Elena so forgive me if it's totally stupid! I hope you leave nice comments for it though. Tired…must sleep…-.- *zzzzzz***_


End file.
